Sparks Fly
by gleemylove
Summary: Sam/Rachel one shot based on Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Now a multi-chapter fic
1. Sparks Fly

**Sparks Fly**

**A/N: Here's a one shot for you guys! Just wanted try expanding my writing in the Glee world. Song is, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Don't own it! **

Rachel sat in Glee, nervous. She was fidgeting back and forth, trying to not draw attention to herself, which was kind of hard seeing as everyone else heard her and thought she was looking for attention and just being obnoxious because no one wanted to hear her ideas today, or any other day.

Mr. Schue walked in, five minutes late, much to Rachel's annoyance and wrote a word on the board. **SECRETS**. He turned to the class after he finished writing and looked at everyone. "Okay guys, this week is _secrets_. I want you to think about that and come back here on Friday with a song to sing. Got it?" Everyone nodded and he dismissed the class after they sang a couple songs from last year just to keep them in shape.

…*****…*****

Rachel paced around her room, trying to figure out what she could sing about secrets, without it being obvious she had a secret. Rachel Berry didn't _have_ secrets. She didn't think she should have to hide things from people, so even if they didn't want to hear it she told them everything about her anyways. The more she thought and thought, there was only one thing she could think of and she immediately started to get to work on her song for Friday, she just hoped the person the song was about wouldn't get too mad at her.

…*****…*****

Sam spent Glee on Monday watching Rachel. Since her breakup with Finn, they had sort of become friends in a way. He was dealing with his own issues involving Quinn and Rachel understood them better than anyone.

…*****…*****

Rachel was the first one to perform in Glee on Friday. Normally, she loved it. Today, not so much. She was jittery and nervous and an all around mess. Standing in front of the other students, refusing to meet Sam's eyes, she waited for her cue to start singing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm__  
__And I'm a house of cards__  
__You're the kind of reckless__  
__That should send me runnin'__  
__But I kinda know that I won't get far__  
__And you stood there in front of me__  
__Just close enough to touch__  
__Close enough to hope you couldn't see__  
__What I was thinking of__  
_

Finn honestly wasn't paying attention to what Rachel was singing. He was sitting, staring at Quinn and tuning Rachel out as she was singing. Finn heard a few words at the beginning and he figured her secret was that she still loved him. He rolled his eyes at the thought and continued to stare at Quinn.

___Drop everything now__  
__Meet me in the pouring rain__  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
__Take away the pain__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile__  
__Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down__  
__Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

As she was singing the chorus, no one noticed the little smirk on Sam's face or the way Rachel looked up at him and smiled for half a second before returning to staring at the floor. __

_My mind forgets to remind me__  
__You're a bad idea__  
__You touch me once and it's really something,__  
__You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.__  
__I'm on my guard for the rest of the world__  
__But with you I know it's no good__  
__And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...__  
_

As Rachel was singing, everyone could hear what this song was about. Looking at Puck, Rachel saw a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite define. It was a pained expression. She saw him looking around the room, trying to figure out who she had slept with. He knew it wasn't Finn, because Rachel would have told him. Obviously it wasn't Kurt, and Artie was in love with Brit. That left Mike or Sam. He knew Sam loved Quinn and that Mike loved Tina, but sometimes love just wasn't enough.

___Drop everything now__  
__Meet me in the pouring rain__  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
__Take away the pain__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile__  
__Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down__  
__Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile___

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.__  
__Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.__  
__Lead me up the staircase__  
__Won't you whisper soft and slow?__  
__I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

Mike may have always been the quiet one, but he was also the most observant. He noticed the way Rachel and Sam weren't making eye contact. She was the only one he wouldn't look at. The way Puck looked livid and like he wanted to strangle someone for something. How the first time she sang the chorus, she fought to keep her eyes on the ground and away from Sam's face. Mike chuckled a little and texted Tina: _Sam and Rachel ;)_

Tina looked at her boyfriends text and then at Rachel and Sam, dismissing the thought from her head, that was insane. They would never do that. __

_Drop everything now,__  
__Meet me in the pouring rain,__  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk,__  
__Take away the pain__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.__  
__Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down__  
__Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
__'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile__  
_

Santana, Brit and Quinn all looked around for guys with _green _eyes. They had their suspicions but didn't want to say anything before Quinn and Sam were broken up. Well, everyone but Santana wanted to wait. She looked around quickly and upon seeing Sam's eyes, sent a mass text to all the Glee girls. _Sam and Rachel are fooling around._ Quinn looked pained, and Tina didn't look shocked. Poor Brit was confused and Santana had to explain to her what was going on. _  
__The sparks fly...__  
__Oh, baby, smile...__  
__The sparks fly..._

Puck was livid by the end of the song. He looked at all the guys, wanting to know what color their eyes were. He knew it was someone in here. When he noticed Sam wouldn't look at him, he growled. "Evans, what color are your eyes?"

"Umm….blue…" Sam said quietly.

"Evans," Puck ground out, trying to not embarrass Rachel too much. "Let me see your eyes, _now." _Sam looked at Puck for a split second before looking down again. "Dude…" Puck said with astonishment in his voice, chuckling a little before walking out of the room.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Loving it? Hating it? Let me know!**


	2. Enchanted

**Sparks Fly**

**Chapter 2- Enchanted **

**A/N: Well then, you guys don't read authors note. I clearly stated this was a one shot, and y'all asked for more. If any of you remember Boy Meets World when Corey was running for class president, Shawn told him to 'give the people what they want'... so that's what I'm doing. I'm giving the people what they want :) Thank you to Issybell91 who gave me the song idea! I don't own it!**

Two a.m on Saturday and he's sitting in her driveway contemplating whether or not to throw rocks at her window. Deciding against it, Sam slowly pulled out his cell to call her. It rang several times before a groggy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Come outside."

"And who is this?"

"Really Rachel? Just come outside?" Sam hit the end button before Rachel could argue was anxious to see her and tell her what he has finally done.

Sam smirked when the porch light flicked on, Rachel coming out in a pair of lose sweats and his sweatshirt. Storming up to his car, he knew he was in for an ear full. "Samuel Patrick Evans! How dare you hang up on me! It is two in the morning, you best have a good reason for not only calling and waking me but showing up in general. Now, please tell me, what is so important that couldn't wait six more hours!" Sam looked at her confused, trying to figure what time it would be in six hours. "Its eight Sam! It will be eight in the morning in six hours!" Sam smiled, nodding his head. "Worse than Noah," She mumbled under her breath, but Sam caught it.

"Hey, what it is Puckerman doing at your house at two in the morning?" Rachel sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Doesn't matter, now tell me what you're doing here?" Sam turned towards Rachel, giving her a glance at his right eye, catching the bruise that adorned it. "What the fuck happened to your eye?"

Sam chuckled, "You swore..."

"It's two in the fucking morning, Sam!" Rachel growled in impatience.

Sam shook his head, "I didn't think that box hit me that hard."

"What box? What fucking box are we talking about?" Rachel grabbed his hand, "Tell me on the way in, that will need some ice."

Rachel led Sam back into the house, directing him to a chair in the kitchen. After handing him the bag of peas, she stood with her arms folded across her chest, waiting for the explanation. "I broke up with Quinn last night, she didn't take that too well. Obviously, she threw a box at my head." Sam shrugged, holding the peas against the rapidly swelling eye.

Rachel slowly relaxed her posture, taking in his words. "Y-you broke u-up with Quinn?"

"Yeah, I did. Think we can be together now baby?" Rachel took the few steps towards him, closing the gap; she perched herself on his lap, loving the feeling of his arm automatically coming around her waist.

Rachel kissed the top of his head, softly caressing his cheek, "Only if you want to."

"Of course I do," Sam responded, leaning into her touch.

"Okay," They sat in complete silence, content with being in each other's arms. When the hall light flipped on, both teens jumped, turning to see their visitor.

Rachel's daddy stumbled blindly into the kitchen. "Hi sweetie," He glanced over seeing Sam, "Oh, hello Sam."

"Daddy, what are you doing up?" Rachel watched him take out a glass, filling it with water.

"Just needed a drink sweetie. What are you doing here tonight Sam?" Rachel's daddy turned to look at him.

"Had a rough night, just needed someone to talk to." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I'm not stupid," He placed his glass in the sink walking back towards the stair case. "Lock the door, be safe. Don't forget you still have those condoms we gave a few months ago." And with that he slipped back up the stairs.

"Did he...?" Sam looked up at Rachel confused.

"Yes, he did."

"We're still sitting down here, why?" Sam had a lazy smirk on his face.

"No clue!" Rachel jumped up, taking Sam's hand in hers, the frozen peas falling to the floor. She led him up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind them.

**…***...*****

Sam woke later that morning, finding Rachel still fast asleep. Taking her into his arms, he watched the peaceful expression that played across her face; the even rise and fall to her chest. One arm was around her waist while the other played with a few strands of her hair.

When Rachel woke in the early afternoon, she found Sam quietly watching her. Rachel felt a blush color her cheeks, "Creep." Rachel mumbled.

"Your creep babe." Sam smirked, leaning down to softly kiss her lips.

"Mum," She mumbled against his lips. "Sam?" Rachel broke away from their kiss.

"Yeah?"

"What are people going to think if all of a sudden we're together?" Rachel avoided his gaze.

Sam chuckled, "Honestly babe, after that song in Glee, I'm pretty sure everyone figured it out. I mean come on, Finn figured it out." He smiled down at her.

"Finn? He what...?"

"He texted me and said he knew what was going on."

"Oh," Rachel didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. "You don't think people are going to compare me to Santana, right?" Rachel looked up at him, her eyes wide with question.

"Well, yeah most likely." Sam nodded in thought.

"Wha..."

"Rachel, I was kidding, no. No that will not happen." Sam stated honestly. "Let's go out tonight. Just you and me. No worries of what will happen on Monday. We'll do dinner and a movie or whatever you want to do."

"Really? I like that idea." Rachel smiled at Sam, leaning into kiss him, pulling him on top of her, giggling when he glanced at the door. "Do you really think they're going to care? I'm sure they're at Temple." Sam just nodded dumbly.

**…***...*****

Sam sat across from Rachel's father's, Hiram and Richard, it was an awkward silence; her father's had a knowing look on their faces, but they loved Sam, and the smile he always brought to her face.

Sam couldn't help but to look back on their first kiss and what had started all this.

**Flashback begins**

_Sam was just getting out of his baseball practice, he had stayed after to run a few extra laps, and lift some more. When he stepped out into the cool spring air, it was pouring. He saw a petite form pressed up against a window, staring into a car. Sam recognized her when she stomped her feet, hitting the window with her fist. When Sam noticed no jacket, he knew this was not a good situation. Jogging up to the car he called out her name. _

_She whirled around with red puffy eyes. "Sam? Oh thank god! I locked my keys in my car and my phone is in there and I don't have a jacket! I'm freezing! I can't call anyone and I don't know how to break in!" Rachel tried to take a deep breath, but her teeth chattered and her whole body shook. She moved a little closer to Sam, trying to find some form of warmth._

_Sam shrugged out of the sweatshirt he had on, giving it to Rachel. "It's wet but it'll be better than just a t-shirt." Once she had on the sweatshirt, Sam chuckled, it literally swallowed her. "You know only you Berry would lock yourself out of your car in the pouring rain." Sam shook his head, "Why didn't you go back into the school?"_

_Rachel's eyes narrowed, "I wasn't thinking! I want to go home!" Rachel sniffled, fresh tears coming to her eyes._

_Sam sighed, "Don't cry, just...don't. Come on I'll take you home." He took her hand in his and led her to the only other car in the parking lot. _

_When he opened the door, Rachel glared at him, "How do you expect me to get into that thing!" Rachel glanced at the Ford F450, super duty. "Why do you have such a _large_ truck?" _

_"My grandparents own a farm and when I go over to help them, I kind of need a large truck to pull the horses or cows. And it helps getting over the terrain." Sam explained with a shrug, "They gave it to me over the summer."_

_Rachel sighed, trying to climb up. Rachel lost her footing on the foot peg, falling backwards; Sam moved just in time to easily catch her. "Am I dead?" Rachel still had her eyes tightly closed. _

_Sam laughed, "No, now come on peanut, let's get you in the truck." After helping her up, Sam quickly started the truck, blasting the heat. Rachel gave him directions to her house; when they pulled up, Sam turned to her, "How are you getting in if you don't have a key?"_

_Rachel sighed, "There's a spare hidden." Before Rachel opened the door she glanced back at Sam. "Why don't you come in and dry off a little. You could catch a cold and we can't afford to lose you in Glee." _

_"Why not," Sam turned the truck off, following Rachel up the porch. When she lifted up the planter and took the key that sat underneath, Sam shook his head. "Really? That's awful hiding place." Rachel just shrugged and pushed open the door. _

_"Let me get you a towel." Sam didn't feel comfortable just standing there, so he followed Rachel to a bathroom. _

_When Rachel turned around, she wasn't expecting Sam to have had followed her, she let out a surprised yelp, slipping on a puddle that had formed. Sam hooked an arm around her waist, their faces only inches apart. "Falling for me Berry?" Sam whispered, not giving her the chance to answer, he leaned in, brushing his lips across hers. Before long, the simple kiss grew more heated. Rachel locked her hands behind his neck, holding him to her; Sam tightened his grip on her waist. Sam pulled back slightly, "Rachel." It came out as a whisper, both of their chests heaving, "We need to stop." _

_"I know," Rachel's voice broke, tears welling in her eyes. She knew this was just another guy that wanted Quinn over her, she wasn't wanted, and she wasn't Quinn._

_Sam saw the heart break in her eyes. He hated himself for the fact the he was the one to put it there. "It's not that I don't want you, you just broke up with Finn. You need time to heal and get over him..."_

_Rachel wasn't listening to any of the words coming from Sam, who still had a tight grip on his waist. "What's wrong with _me_? Why doesn't anyone want _me_? Why is it always Quinn?" _

_Sam gulped, watching the tears run down her cheeks; brushing the pad of his thumb across her cheek, wiping some of the tears away, he leaned down and whispered against her lips, "There's nothing wrong with you." Sam held Rachel tightly, kissing her heartbreak away. _

**Flashback ends**

Sam could feel the big smile on his face, that was the first day of their sneaking around. When she was lonely or heartbroken, he would kiss her pain away, hold her close and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Over those few months, Sam learned more about her, her father's loved him; Sam was over her house more than he was over Quinn's. And even though Sam knew it was wrong, until last night, he couldn't bring himself to break up with her.

"Is this the first _official _date?" Sam laughed at Richard's question.

"Yeah it is Richard." Sam nodded his head.

Richard sighed, "Well it's about time you get her out of the bedroom!" Sam hung his head, ashamed, but didn't fight the smile when it spread across his face. Rachel's voice floated down the stairs, letting Sam remember the first time he walked in on Rachel singing.

**Flashback begins**

_Sam had receive the text earlier in the day that Rachel was going home. Ever since the break up Finn, the hockey team had been on her, slushying her every chance they had. Today was one of those bad days, seven slushies in one day. He always tried to see her at some point in the night but today he had plans with Quinn, she was starting to get suspicious since he was blowing her off almost every day; to spend time with Rachel. Sam honestly didn't know how much longer he could sneak around; he was falling for Rachel more and more everyday but he didn't want to hurt Quinn. _

_He sat impatiently, listening to her go on and on about Cherrios and their new routine. "Sam? Are you even listening to me?" Quinn glared at him._

_"What? Yeah, Cherrios, Nationals, new routine, top of the pyramid, go you! The only thing you'll get on top of!" Sam watched Quinn's mouth drop open, "Oh, did I say that out loud? My bad!" Sam stood from the couch, he forgot he was still with the frigid bitch. _

_"What is wrong with you? I thought you'd never pressure me?" Quinn was pissed, he was supposed to love her, be there for her. _

_Sam sighed, running a hand through his hand, "I don't know Quinn, stressed I guess." _

_Quinn couldn't think of a valid excuse not to trust her boyfriend and give him what he wanted. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry baby," Sam cringed at the term of endearment. "We are home alone, let's go up to your room." Leaning up, Quinn pressed her lips against his. Sam moved his lips with hers, but when he felt her tongue swipe across his bottom lip, he stiffened; Rachel was the only thing running through his head. How _Rachel _was? Was _Rachel_ crying? Did _Rachel_ need him right now? Hearing the soft beep of his phone, he pulled away from Quinn._

_"Hang on, that's my mom." He turned his back on Quinn, pulling out his phone._

_**Are you coming over? If you are, can you pick up ice cream? -Rach_

_When Sam saw that Rachel wanted ice cream, that was her secret code for her day was just that bad. Sam sighed, keying his response._

_**That bad of a day, peanut? -Sam_

_Sam knew he would just make up another response as to why Quinn needed to go home. Almost instantly he received his text back from Rachel._

_**Yes, I need Ben and Jerry's and for someone to hold me. -Rach_

_Sam sighed, he knew Quinn was going to be pissed. "Who is it Sam?"_

_"My _mom_, I already told you. Get your stuff, she's not in a good mood, she said she doesn't want any house guest." Sam knew it wasn't the case, but if it had been, his mom didn't care if Rachel was over, she loved Rachel. _Who couldn't love Rachel_, Sam thought to himself. _

_**I'll be over soon with ice cream, two spoons, and a pair of strong arms to hold you with. -Sam_

_Sam led Quinn to his truck, he went to the driver side, getting in, while waiting for Quinn to climb in. He wasn't in a good mood, he wanted to go see Rachel. "Give me the fucking bag. Jeez, don't you think it would have been smart to put the bag in first, instead of trying to climb in with it!" Sam snapped. _

_"What is your problem?" Quinn glared at him, "It's not like your helping me!"_

_"It's not that difficult!" Sam groaned, throwing his head back in frustration, "Just get in the damn truck." Quinn pulled herself in and before she could even reach for the seat belt, he was pulling out of the driveway. Quinn stayed quiet on the drive back to her house and when he finally pulled up, she hopped out, taking her bag with her._

_Before she shut the door, she gave him one last glare, "Don't call me until you've got whatever is on your mind figured out!" She slammed the door shut, Sam just shook his head and sped off before Quinn could even make it half way up her very short driveway._

_He stopped at the gas station to get Rachel's ice cream before finally making it to her house. Entering the house, he called out to see if her father's were up. "Richard? Hiram? You guy's home?" When he was met with silence, he made his way to the kitchen to get two sodas and two spoons. Talking to the quiet house, making sure they weren't home, "Well, in case you are home, I'm going to go find your daughter, eat some ice cream, and make out a little? Got a problem with that?" He was met with more silence, "I'll take that as a no." He heard quiet giggles come from downstairs, he made his way to the door that led to the basement. "Rachel? I thought you were upset? Did you lie to me?" Sam walked down the stairs, his arms full._

_Rachel appeared at the bottom, "No. I didn't, I'm very much upset still." Rachel reached out taking a spoon and carton of ice cream from him. "Can we watch a movie?" She asked quietly._

_"Whatever you want to do peanut." Sam smiled at her, following her to the couch._

_"Hold me?" She looked up at him._

_"Of course." And just like that, the day's stress melted away, and he fell right back into the normality of being with Rachel, having her in his arms. After an hour of watching the movie, Sam shifted behind her, "Peanut, I have to go call my mom. She's going to be worried if I don't, so can we pause this for a few?" _

_"Sure," Rachel paused the movie and sat up so Sam could move. He took the empty soda cans and empty ice cream container upstairs with him. _

_Sam quickly called his mom, and after the okay to spend the night, he went to the bathroom. When he reached the door, he could hear the faint piano notes, and Rachel's voice float up the stairs. He recognized the song, Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Smirking to himself, he headed back down the stairs, sneaking up behind Rachel. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You've got a beautiful voice peanut." Sam ran his fingers loosely through her hair. _

_Rachel quirked her head to the side, seeing how close he was to her. "I know I do." Rachel smirked. _

_"A little cocky are we?" _

_"I'm not the only one!" Rachel smiled, just barely brushing her lips against his. Sam wasn't taking that though, he walked around to have a better angle. He tangled his fingers into her hair, pressing their lips together almost forcefully. Sitting down, he kept their mouths attached, she reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards. _

_Sam groaned at the feeling of her hands running up his stomach. He broke the kiss long enough to get the shirt over his head, "Rach..." He pulled her back to him, being met with an open mouth. Slipping his tongue in, Rachel moaned at the contact. Their mouths moved as one, tongues battling over dominance. Rachel pulled away first, trying to catch her breath; Sam kept the contact but trailing open mouth kisses down her jaw line, sucking gently at the sensitive skin below her ear. "Rach?" _

_"I know, I know, we've got to slow down." Rachel tried to pry herself from his arms, but he didn't move his mouth from her neck._

_"No peanut, not tonight. Let's go to your room." Rachel pulled back in shock. "What? I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe..."_

_"Can you shut up? Are you sure?"_

_Sam smirked, "Isn't that suppose to be my question? This is your first time, and if I have any say in it. It's not happening here." Sam stood, hand held out for her to take. Rachel looked up at him, her eyes wide, Sam started to drop his hand, "Unless you don't want to, then that's fine."_

_Rachel jumped up, taking his hand. "No, I want to." Sam's shirt was forgotten as he walked them upstairs, making sure for safe measures her door was locked behind them. Rachel lay down in the center of her bed as Sam approached. Rachel's breath hitched as Sam moved to hover above her, even though she had been in this position before it was different this time. Sam kissed her passionately, breaking the kiss to take off her shirt. _

_Clothes were peeled off, piece by piece, thrown somewhere in the room to be found later. The kisses grew longer, more heated; hands roamed freely. Later, when Sam carefully slipped into her, moaning her name, he knew things were never going to be the same. He brought them both to ecstasy and back. Sam collapsed next to Rachel, bringing her into his arms. Sam sighed when he felt a hot tear hit his chest, then a small kiss. "Soon baby, soon." _

**Flashback ends**

Sam left the house with Rachel at his side. When they were standing in line at the movies, Sam had leaned over and kissed Rachel hard. "What was that for?" Rachel squeaked out.

Sam laughed, "I can finally kiss you whenever I want." Rachel didn't argue whenever he leaned down to kiss her after that. They went through the movie and dinner in peace, keeping up small talk, even discussing what they could do now in public as a couple without fear of someone see them.

When they headed for the truck after dinner, Sam helped Rachel up, before he could shut the door, Rachel spoke. "Thank you for tonight." Rachel cupped his cheek.

"My pleasure peanut but the nights not over. My house is pretty empty." Sam smirked.

Rachel laughed, "Oh is it now. Are you suggesting we go back there?"

"Oh you bet peanut." Later that night, Sam re-visited his earlier thoughts, taking his time to get reacquainted with Rachel's body.

With Rachel tangled in his arms, asleep, Sam made the most embarrassing phone call of his life. "Hello Sam." There was a laugh in the back ground.

"Hi Richard, umm, Rachel fell asleep…"

"Not in the middle of…"

"NO!" Sam screamed into the phone, feeling Rachel shift. He didn't understand her parents sometimes. "She's just asleep. I'll bring her home in the morning and sorry for yelling at you." Sam mumbled into the phone.

"Oh well in that case, make sure you have enough condoms to last until…"

"Good night Mr. Berry!" Sam hung up before that thought could be finished. Sighing, he put the phone on his night stand, scooting down to snuggle with Rachel.

…*****…*****

Sam found himself sitting in Glee, watching Rachel, who was sitting in front of him. They had decided after their date that it would be best to give it time before they went completely public. But it didn't mean Sam couldn't creep on his girlfriend from time to time.

Puck took the seat next to Rachel, glancing up at Sam he smirked. Puck leaned in and whispered in her ear but loud enough for Sam to catch it. "Did you get your fill this weekend? You look pretty happy."

Rachel turned her head slightly, being met with Pucks smiling face. "Shut it Puckerman." She snapped at him.

Puck laughed loudly, "I'll take that as a no." Turning around to Sam, "You need to learn how to please your woman, she's a feisty one."

"Trust me, I know." Sam smirked at the thought of Rachel…

Puck held up his fist, "Dude," he drawled out.

"Oh! Please let me die!" Rachel whined.

Finn gave Rachel a quizzical look. "You okay Rachel?"

"What? Oh…"

Puck cut her off, "She's embarrassed that we know she's a feisty one. Well, you don't know." Puck and Sam both laughed loudly.

Mr. Schue walked in, clapping his hands, "Okay guys, Sam has asked to go next today. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am." Sam picked up the guitar and started his song.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles__  
__Same old tired, lonely place__  
__Walls of insincerity__  
__Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face__  
__All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you__  
__Your eyes whispered "have we met?"__  
__Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me__  
__The playful conversation starts__  
__Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy__  
__All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you__  
__Oh Rachel I was so enchanted to meet you too__  
__This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you too__  
__The lingering question kept me up__  
__2AM, who do you love?__  
__I wondered till I'm wide awake__  
__Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door__  
__I'd open up and you would say,__  
__Hey it was enchanting to meet you__  
__Oh Rachel I was so enchanted to meet you too__  
__This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

The room melted away, leaving Sam to stare into Rachel's eyes. Hoping she would catch where he was going with this song.

___I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you too__  
__This is me praying that this was the very first page__  
__Not where the story line ends__  
__My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again__  
__These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon__  
__I was enchanted to meet you too__  
__Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you__  
__Please don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please don't have somebody waiting on you__  
__This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__This night is flawless, don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone__  
__Rachel I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you too__  
__I was never in love with someone else__  
__I never had somebody waiting on me._

Rachel felt her face turn into the biggest smile. She wanted to shriek and throw herself into his arms. As if Puck could sense this, put his elbow on her shoulder and leaned in, effectively keeping her in her chair. _  
_

_'Cause you were all of my dreams come true__  
__and I just wish you knew__  
__Rachel I am so in love with you._

The last chord rang through the room; Sam was met with silence, when he looked around the room, most people were confused except Quinn and Puck, they wore knowing smiles. Sam looked at Rachel, tears welled in her eyes, but a small smile playing across her lips let him know they were happy tears. "Fuck it!" Sam muttered, he walked over to Rachel, pulling her from her seat, crashing his lips against hers.

Rachel pulled away, looking up into his eyes, "I love you too." Rachel's smile grew when Sam leaned back down to capture her lips again.

"Dude," Puck drawled out, "you are so getting laid tonight." __

**A/N: Well, there you have it. A very, very, very long chapter. They won't all be this long. There was a lot of background information in this one to get through. I have decided this story will now be mulit-chapter, and it has a basic outline…sort of… So, tell me what you guys think. **__

__

__

_  
_


End file.
